Grand Theft Auto IV
Grand Theft Auto IV (GTA IV) – dziewiąta część serii gier Grand Theft Auto, produkowana przez Rockstar Games. Gra została wydana 29 kwietnia 2008 roku na konsole PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360Rockstar Games announces Grand Theft Auto IV for the Xbox 360™ and PLAYSTATION®3 computer entertainment system dostępu: 9 maja 2006, a 2 grudnia na PC. Do czasu konferencji prasowej na E³ w 2006 roku było wiadome jedynie, że Grand Theft Auto IV będzie dostępne na konsolę PlayStation 3, a Rockstar zaoferuje dodatkową zawartość wersji Xbox 360Video of Microsoft announcing Grand Theft Auto IV for the Xbox 360™ dostępu: 9 maja 2006. Po konferencji prasowej właściciel Rockstar Games, Take-Two Interactive, oświadczył, że Grand Theft Auto IV będzie równocześnie dostępne na konsole PlayStation 3, Xbox 360. GTA IV działa na autorskim silniku RAGERAGE Graphics Engine Confirmed 15 czerwca 2006. Pierwszy trailer gry pojawił się 29 marca 2007 na oficjalnej stronie gry. Liberty City to odpowiednik Nowego Jorku. Na oficjalnym trailerze z gry zostały pokazane miejsca, które w dużym stopniu odwzorowują prawdziwe miejsca z rzeczywistego Nowego Jorku (np. Statua Wolności czy też plac Times Square). Kolejny, drugi już trailer został zaprezentowany 28 czerwca 2007. Trzeci trailer "Move up, ladies" ukazał się 6 grudnia 2007. Rockstar potwierdziło przesunięcie daty premiery na rok 2008. GTA 4 ukazało się 29 kwietnia. W sprzedaży jest również wersja kolekcjonerska. Fabuła Głównym bohaterem gry jest Niko Bellic. Jest on imigrantem z Europy Wschodniej, który przyjeżdża do Ameryki po listach, które otrzymał od swojego kuzyna, Romana. Roman w korespondencji nakłamał Niko, że jest bogaty, w rzeczywistości będąc zadłużonym na tysiące dolarów. Posiada upadającą oraz również zadłużoną firmę taksówkarską. Wkrótce poznaje wiele nowych osobistości i na ich zlecenie wykonuje misje. Początkowo jest on jedynie popychadłem Vlad'a, który ciągle nazywa go "wsiokiem". Jednak dość szybko poznaje ważniejszych ludzi i staje się kimś znaczącym. Daje się wciągnąć w brutalne porachunki mafii i udowadnia, że jest czegoś wart i że jeśli trzeba, potrafi pociągnąć za spust. Jednak nie wszystko w Jego życiu jest kolorowe. Wkrótce musi dokonać trudnych wyborów, a na wierzch wywlekają się wszystkie brudy jego przeszłości i ujawnia się ukryty cel jego podróży do Liberty City. Tym celem jest zemsta. Zemsta, za przeszłość. Bonusy W GTA IV można również korzystać z bonusów, które zdobywamy po spotkaniach z przyjaciółmi. Można chodzić w takie miejsca jak: * bary * restauracje * rzutki * bilard * kręgle * Strip Club * podróż helikopterem * podróż łodzią Niko za: * 60% znajomości będzie mógł zamówić darmowy przejazd taksówką u Romana Bellic'a * 75% znajomości będzie mógł zamówić bronie u 'Little' Jacoba Hughes'a * 75% znajomości polecieć w dowolne miejsce helikopterem u Bruciego Kibbutz'a * 60% znajomości zamówić wsparcie gangu North Holland Hustlers u Dwayna Forge'a * 75% znajomości zamontować bombę w wyznaczonym aucie u Patricka 'Packiego' McRearego Bonusy można także zdobyć u dziewczyn. Niko będzie mógł: * dostać trochę punktów zdrowia jeżeli zadzwoni do: Carmen Ortiz 'SoBoHoe' * zmniejszyć ilość gwiazdek Wanted Levelu jeżeli zadzwoni do: Kiki Jenkins 'LawChick' * zadzwonić i poprosić o 50% rabatu na wszystkie ciuchy na dobę jeżeli zadzwoni do: Alex Chilton 'Liberated Women' Trailery M80K51DosFo kOZ8bRAO7YQ UTYMb79BPGc mNrm7wqnpVI Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona gry * ''Grand Theft Auto kody do wszystkich wersji de:Grand Theft Auto IV en:Grand Theft Auto IV es:Grand Theft Auto IV fi:Grand Theft Auto IV fr:Grand Theft Auto IV it:Grand Theft Auto IV ja:グランド・セフト・オートIV nl:Grand Theft Auto IV no:Grand Theft Auto 4 pt:Grand Theft Auto IV ro:Grand Theft Auto IV ru:Grand Theft Auto IV sv:Grand Theft Auto IV tr:Grand Theft Auto IV Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto